1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a disk rotation device.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a disk rotation device is used to rotate a disk such as an optical disk drive (ODD) or a hard disk at a high speed. The disk rotation device includes a spindle motor for rotating a disk at a high speed and a turn table coupled to a rotation shaft of the spindle motor to accommodate the disk.
Recently, a turn table is widely used with an ABS (Automatic Balancing System) that is arranged with balls inside a round groove formed underneath the turn table to reduce vibration caused by a rotation shaft and eccentricity generated by the turn table. The ball arranged inside the round groove is positioned on an area exactly opposite to an eccentric area to reduce the vibration caused by the eccentricity.
The disk rotation device including a turn table formed with an ABS makes no big problems when in horizontal state, but generates noise and vibration due to the turn table and balls that collide with an inner lateral surface of the round groove when in vertical state relative to ground.